


Gangsta

by CTippy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Beth x Rio fanvid. Song: Gangsta by Kehlani.





	Gangsta

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether to make a Beth and Rio video or not this week, and then I thought to just make a tiny little something and save those couple of songs I have ready for them for later in the season or after the season finale, so I have more material to work with. It's nothing much but I hope you'll like it. :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/183567145642/i-need-a-gangsta-to-love-me-better-than-all-the) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-a0Z2SuUNI) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
